Look After You
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Kukai and Amu had an arguement about her feelings for Tadase. But their love is strong enough to hold them together right? Songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or the song "Look After You." The anime is property of Peach-Pit and the song is by The Fray.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break. As I'm leaving the one I want to take. Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait. My heart has started to separate._

As he slowly walked away from her he could feel her stare burning holes into the cotton material of his shirt.

He didn't want to go, but he knew if he stayed nothing would change.

She would still love Tadase and he would still be struggling futilely to keep her heart close to his.

He hadn't taken more than a few steps when he heard her faint, pleading voice, calling him back to her. As if he could even think about going back now. It was much too late. She had her chance and blew it. It was over now. He couldn't take the pain anymore.

"U-um....Kukai-kun…w-wait. Please wait. I have to tell you something."

After a long moment of consideration he turned back to her, so slowly that it almost seemed as if he wasn't moving at all.

"What is it?"

Despite the fact that he was still very upset with her, in spite of himself he couldn't help but feel curious about whatever it was she had to say.

Having lost the tiny bit of courage that had been clinging to her ever since their argument, she lost her voice and just gazed at him numbly for a few seconds.

Realizing that he was growing impatient, she finally opened her mouth, blurting out the words she needed to say.

"Please don't go. I know I hurt you by saying that I still have feelings for Tadase, but even so my feeling for you are much stronger than they could ever be for him. Honest! I've loved you for a long time now; I've only ever loved Tadase for his handsome looks, and I love you for so much more. For your strength, courage, honesty, talent, for your ability to comfort me whenever I'm feeling down, for your humorous jokes that you tell me when I need someone to cheer me up, for your competitive attitude when we play together, and, yes, for your good looks as well. I can never completely rid myself of my feelings for Tadase, but he was just a crush. You're the real thing. And I wouldn't trade you for anyone."

Having said that, she suddenly burst into tears and hung her head in sorrow.

_Oh_, _oh, be my baby. Ooooh. Oh, oh, Be my baby. I'll look after you._

Mouth agape, Kukai stared at her wordlessly, shock and disbelief rendering him silent.

Seconds later he rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Stop crying Amu, it's alright now. If I had known you felt that way I wouldn't have gotten so upset. I guess I kind of overreacted. Gomenasai."

Lifting her teary face upwards the fuchsia headed girl managed a small smile.

"It's okay. I guess I deserved it. I shouldn't have brought up my old emotions for Tadase. I knew how it would effect you, but…I wasn't thinking I guess. Gomen. I can be such an airhead at times."

He chuckled at that.

"Maybe. But you're my airhead and I wouldn't change that about you for all the pocky in the world."

At that moment a low rumbling sound was heard.

"Ah…you had to go and mention food. Now I'm hungry."

Grinning widely, Kukai guided his girlfriend to the nearest convenient store.

"Well, I think we can fix that. By the way I'm buying."

"Your so generous, Kukai-kun. That's another thing I love about you."

"Oh really? So that's another point for me then. Yay!"

That sent Amu into a fit of bubbly laughter which was accompanied by Kukai's own chortles.

"I guess so."

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go. Will you want to be the one I always know? When I'm losing my control, the city spins around. You're the only one who knows, you slow it down._

_Oh, oh, be my baby. Oooooh. Oh, oh, be my baby. I'll look after you. And I'll look after you._

Sitting together on the grass, eating in companionable silence, both were thinking about how foolish they'd been, and how lucky they were to have each other.

Suddenly Amu spoke up, her soft voice breaking the silence.

"Kukai? We'll always be together, won't we?"

Looking surprised at the question, he glanced at her, worried that she might be getting sick or something. Or had a memory lapse. Didn't she remember when he'd promised her that he would always be by her side no matter what? Obviously she'd forgotten and needed to be reminded right away.

Smiling reassuringly at her, he put his hand on hers and leaned a bit closer to her.

"Of course silly. Don't worry about us ever breaking up. I'd never let you get away from me, now that I know you care about me so much."

She snorted softly and rolled her eyes.

"I always did care about you, baka. You should have known that already. I couldn't stop caring if I wanted to."

"Good, because I wouldn't want you to."

Instinctively, he tightened his grip on her hand slightly, and she laid her head against his, closing her eyes.

"I'll always love you, Kukai."

He smiled, his emerald eyes sparkling brightly.

"Same here, Amu-chan."

_If ever there was a doubt, my love she leans into me. This most assuredly counts, she says __most assuredly._

Neither of them paid much attention to the sky that was slowly setting. Within minutes the heavens were bathed in a golden light and the couple lay on the ground next to each other, quietly basking in the luminous sunset.

'_I'm so happy right now…'_

Amu thought with a smile, tilting her head to the side in order to properly gaze at her companion.

To her joy, she saw that he had his eyes gently shut, his messy, brown hair mixing with the green grass. The light shone down upon his face, highlighting his features in a way that made him look like a Greek god.

"Kukai…will you really always be with me? I hope so. I want that to be true so badly. Kukai…"

The whispered words flowed unbidden from her mouth without her being consciously aware of uttering them.

With a small sigh, she closed her own honey eyes and let the world slip away.

_Oh, oh, be my baby, I'll look after you. After you. Oh, oh, be my baby. Oooooh._

Later, when they were walking to their separate homes together, Amu decided to ask him something.

"Kukai…why did you pick me to be your girlfriend? I mean there were so many girls who wanted to be with you, and I never thought I was good enough, but you still chose me. Why?"

Knowing Amu he had expected this question and already knew the answer.

"Because unlike all of those other girls you were different, special. You did things your own way and never acted all feminine and girly. I liked the fact that you were into sports and weren't afraid to show your emotions. On top of that you're my best friend. I mean besides Tadase, and there was always something there I guess. A connection I could never quite figure out. I suppose that's why."

"Ah, I see."

In fact those were the same reasons she'd had a crush on him all this time. He was way cooler than most other guys but he didn't try to act all arrogant like he was better than anyone else. He was extremely handsome, and yet he didn't like it when the girls flocked around him. He was always looking out for his friends and making people laugh. And he had a very comforting air around him that made you feel like you were constantly protected when you were with him.

He was, to her, the only guy in the world. Besides Tadase but she no longer liked him that way. Now, Kukai was the single shell in her ocean, and she didn't want anyone else.

He was more than enough for her after all.

"Same here."

She said with a smile.

And she meant every word of it.

_It's always have and never hold. You've begun to feel like home. What's mine is yours to leave or take. What's mine is yours to make your own._

When Amu reached her house, she stood awkwardly in front of the door not wanting to say her goodbyes. To her surprise, Kukai stepped up to her and without a word he planted a kiss right on her lips.

'_Oh…my…"_

Shock left her speechless and searing emotions made her knees go weak.

Struggling to maintain her balance, her gleaming eyes stared at him in quiet surprise and he chuckled at her startled expression.

"Goodbye, _girlfriend._"

Slowly she smiled and waved weakly at him.

"Later, _boyfriend_."

And with that Kukai departed and Amu was left trying valiantly to stay in an upright position.

Needless to say it did not work.

Sinking to the floor, the love-struck girl gazed at her hands in a daze.

Did Kukai just kiss her?

Sure he was her boyfriend, but they'd never actually **kissed **before. At least not on the lips.

And his were so…soft. And though it was quick that peck left her reeling from it's toxic effect.

God, she could hardly see in front of her, everything was blurry, and her head was spinning out of control.

A moment later though, her body was functioning normally again, and she could actually think straight.

Naturally, the first thing she did was to jump up high and give a victorious shout.

"Yay! He kissed me! He kissed me! I'm so lucky! Yippie!"

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't the only one who had heard her happy cry.

"Who kissed you exactly? I'm very curious to know."

With a start she realized that two of her chara's were floating in front of her giving her equally curious expressions.

Miki, who was the one who had spoken, now impatiently asked again.

"Well? Who?"

Trying to grasp some small amount of dignity, Amu crossed her arms huffily, attempting to appear stern though her cheeks were coated crimson.

"That's none of your business, you nosey person."

" I didn't say it was, I simply said I wanted to know."

"Me too! Me too! Ran wants to know also!"

"I said it was none of your business! Go bug someone else!"

She entered the house, but the chara's followed her, still pestering her with questions.

"Let me guess? Was it Tadase? Or maybe Ikuto?"

"Eww, no. She would never kiss Ikuto, he's too perverted."

"But he is kind of hot."

"He's a pervert and that's all that matters."

"You can say what you want Ran, but I still say that Ikuto is H-O-T, hot!

"No he isn't."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"**Quiet! Both of you!**"

The pink haired girl had finally gotten tired of hearing the two argue over who she had kissed. Not that she was willing to tell them who it was she actually did kiss. She just wanted them to shut up.

She got her wish for about five seconds and then they started it up again.

"So who is it?"

"Yeah who?"

"I'm not telling you, and that's final! Now leave me alone already!"

And with that, she threw the covers over herself and pretended to be sleeping.

After all her business was her business.

And she didn't want to give away the events of her day. Except for the disagreement they'd had it was perfect.

Letting her lids close, she started to snore just to irritate them, and found herself actually getting sleepy.

'_Well, it's time for me to go to sleep anyway, so I might as well do it._'

And so she drifted off with thoughts of Kukai haunting her dreams.

"_Oh, oh, be my baby. Oooooh. Oh, oh, be my baby. Oooooh."_

A/N: Leave reviews please.


End file.
